L'Amour d'une mère
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: OS - Chris patiente dans le grenier alors que ses Tantes révèlent sa véritable identité à sa mère, maintenant enceinte de lui. Mais il doute. De lui, de sa mère, de sa réaction... Et si une aide venue du Futur l'aidait à mieux gérer la situation ? [Se place à la fin de l'épisode "L'enfant de minuit" (S06E16). Mention du Futur modifié.]


Me revoilà sur le fandom Charmed après un an et demi d'absence pour un nouvel OS ! Il se place à la fin de l'épisode "L'enfant de minuit" (S06E16) !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Diclamer** : rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'Amour d'une mère**

* * *

Chris soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, inquiet. Cela faisant vingt minutes que ses Tantes parlaient à sa mère, et cela le rendait anxieux.

Dire sa véritable identité à sa mère maintenant qu'elle était enceinte de lui ne lui était jamais passé par la tête. Mais ses Tantes ne lui avaient pas réellement laissé le choix…

Il se mit à faire les cents pas, nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Piper, et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait peur qu'elle veuille le materner en apprenant son vrai nom. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Après tout, elle n'était pas _réellement_ sa mère. La mère qu'il avait toujours admiré, et dont il gardait un souvenir vivide et surement légèrement idéalisé.

La mère qui était morte dans ses bras…

 _Chris prit les deux assiettes sur la table, se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine._

 _Sa mère et lui venaient de finir de manger, et il l'aidait à tout débarrasser avant de retourner en cours. Wyatt n'était pas là, ayant un déjeuner avec des amis. Melinda non plus, sa cadette préférant déjeuner à la cantine le midi, pour rester avec ses amies. Quant à son père…_

 _L'adolescent secoua la tête, refusant de penser à Léo. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, mais ce qu'il vit le figea immédiatement._

 _Un démon se tenait derrière sa main, un athamé placé sur la gorge de l'aînée Halliwell. Chris lâcha les assiettes qu'il tenait dans ses mains, prêt à utiliser son pouvoir de télékinésie._

 _\- Un geste et elle est morte, gamin, l'avertit le démon en resserrant l'arme sur la gorge de sa mère._

 _Le cadet Halliwell baissa les bras, les yeux fixés sur sa mère._

 _Deux démons miroitèrent derrière lui, chacun agrippant un de ses bras. Il avait beau se débattre, les démons le tenaient bien. Il grimaça en sentant son épaule craquer, mais ne cria pas. La douleur n'était rien. Il était temps d'appeler à l'aide…_

« Wyatt ! »

 _Voyant que son frère ne répondait pas, il ouvrit un peu plus leur lien, cherchant désespérément sa présence._

« Wyatt, s'il te plaît ! »

 _\- Chris, va-t'en, prononça difficilement sa mère._

 _\- Hors de question ! refusa-t-il immédiatement._

\- _Eclipse-toi !_ _insista Piper, se coupant au niveau du cou en essayant de se dégager._

 _\- Comme c'est touchant… susurra le démon, son regard alternant de la mère au fils. Tant d'amour… Je me demande si la Famille Halliwell survivra à cette journée…_

 _D'un geste vif, le démon déplaça l'athamé, le plantant dans le ventre de l'aînée Halliwell, qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même, haletant douloureusement._

 _-_ _ **NON !**_ _hurla Chris. Wyatt ! Tante Paige ! Papa !_

 _Aucun des trois ne répondit, ce qui fit sourire le démon._

 _\- Crois-tu que je serais venu m'attaquer à une Sœur Halliwell sans prendre de précaution ? se moqua-t-il en s'approchant de Chris, laissant tomber sa mère sur le carrelage. Ton frère et tes Tantes sont occupés, ils ne viendront pas._

 _Chris secoua la tête, le regard fixé sur sa mère, qui tremblait alors qu'une tâche de sang apparaissait au niveau de son tee-shirt._

 _\- A ton tour, gamin, souffla le démon. Ta mort détruira ton frère, et le tuer sera beaucoup plus simple !_

 _Il planta ensuite l'athamé dans le flanc du demi-Fondateur, qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Les démons miroitèrent, le laissant s'affaler sur le sol de la cuisine._

 _Le cadet Halliwell retira l'arme de ses côtes dans un grognement de douleur, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, laissant tomber le couteau avant de ramper vers sa mère._

 _Il plaça une main sur la blessure de cette dernière, espérant arrêter le saignement. Le toucher sembla la réveiller, qui ouvrit les yeux._

 _\- Hey, Peanut, souffla-t-elle doucement. Ca va aller, mon chéri._

 _Chris mit ses deux mains au-dessus de sa blessure, priant pour que son pouvoir de guérison apparaisse. Mais aucune lumière dorée n'émana de ses mains. Il réitéra son geste une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant d'abandonner et de replacer ses mains sur la plaie de sa mère._

 _\- Wyatt ! Tante Paige !_

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront venir à temps, Chris, lui dit sa mère en se mettant à tousser, crachant du sang. Promet-moi de surveiller ton frère, d'accord ? Tu es le plus jeune, mais Wyatt est impulsif, tu le connais…_

 _\- Chut, maman, garde tes forces, ça va aller, balbutia doucement son cadet, le corps secoué de sanglot. Wyatt va arriver, il va te soigner. Wyatt ! Wyatt, maman est blessée !_

 _\- Je t'aime, tu sais ? souffla l'aînée Halliwell en plaçant une main ensanglantée sur la joue de son cadet. Wyatt et toi, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Il prendra bien soin de toi, j'en suis persuadée._

 _\- S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît ! implora doucement Chris, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ne me laisse pas !_

 _\- Je t'aime, Christopher, lui dit sa mère en caressant sa joue._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main retombait sur son ventre alors que ses yeux se fermaient et que sa tête roulait sur le côté._

 _\- Nooooooon ! hurla Chris en la secouant. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, non !_

 _Son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, et il laissa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues._

Chris secoua la tête, sortant de ses pensées et revenant à l'instant présent. Sa mère était morte dans ses bras, et il l'aurait surement suivi si Wyatt n'était pas arrivé quelques secondes plus tard pour le soigner. Souvent, Chris se disait qu'il aurait préféré mourir ce jour-là plutôt que de survivre, et son frère le fusillait du regard à chaque fois que cette pensée ne faisait qu'effleurer son esprit.

Suite à cela, leur famille avait été petit à petit décimée… En un an, il ne restait que son frère, sa sœur, sa cousine Prue et lui. Sa sœur et Prue avaient douze ans, Wyatt dix-sept et lui quinze. Tous les quatre avaient abandonnés l'école, restant ensemble pour leur sécurité.

Puis Wyatt avait commencé sa quête du pouvoir, pour les protéger. Au début, Chris se fichait pas mal que son frère devienne la Source. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que leur famille soit en sécurité.

Il se fichait du monde et des autres Sorciers. Jusqu'à _l'événement_ … Il était rentré de mission plus tard que prévu, et comme à chaque fois, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre de sa sœur et de sa cousine pour les saluer. Mais il n'avait trouvé personne dans la chambre.

Son frère était apparu pour lui annoncer la nouvelle : Melinda et Prue étaient mortes, tuées par l'un de _ses_ démons, alors qu'elles n'avaient que treize ans. C'est ce jour-là que les chemins de deux frères s'étaient séparés.

Chris avait quitté Wyatt et son armée sans un regard en arrière. Il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de se séparer de son frère et de rejoindre la Résistance, mais Wyatt lui manquait. _Horriblement._

Ils partageaient tout depuis la naissance de Chris, jusqu'à leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient pas seulement été deux frères, mais également deux meilleurs-amis.

Le demi-Fondateur soupira, secouant à nouveau la tête avant de se diriger vers le Livre des Ombres, qu'il se mit à feuilleter. Il le connaissait presque par cœur, mais cela le détendait de relire le vieux grimoire.

Après avoir passé dix minutes à relire le Livre des Ombres de sa famille, il se décida à descendre affronter les trois Sœurs. Chris allait sortir du grenier quand un Triquestre apparut sur le mur, inondant la pièce d'une lueur bleutée.

 _Si c'est Wyatt, je suis mort_ , songea intérieurement Chris avant d'ouvrir la bouche, prêt à appeler les Sœurs. Mais quand il reconnut la personne qui traversa le portail, sa mâchoire se referma dans un claquement sec alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Sa mère venait de traverser le portail. Le cadet des frères Halliwell ferma les yeux, secoua la tête puis les rouvrit. Mais il ne rêvait pas. Piper Halliwell, une Piper Halliwell plus âgée que celle qui venait de tomber enceinte de lui, venait d'apparaître dans ce grenier. Et elle lui souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? souffla-t-il, ahuri.

\- Bonjour, Chris, fit Piper avec un grand sourire. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te voir.

\- Me voir ? répéta Chris avec surprise avant de se secouer intérieurement. De quand est-ce que tu viens exactement ?

\- De deux mille vingt-quatre, répondit sans hésitation Piper. Tu vas bientôt fêter tes vingt ans.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu es… réalisa d'un coup le frère de Wyatt.

\- En vie ? compléta sa mère en penchant la tête sur le côté. En effet, je suis vivante.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que tu es… ? demanda Chris, sans terminer sa phrase.

Il ne pouvait pas prononcer le mot _« morte »_ , pas devant sa mère.

\- Et si on s'installait pour discuter ? suggéra Piper en désignant le canapé.

Chris l'y suivit de façon automatique, toujours surpris de voir sa mère en face de lui.

\- Tout d'abord, commença cette dernière, sache que ta mission est un succès. Tu as sauvé Wyatt. Mais avant que tu demandes, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Cela pourrait engendrer des conséquences…

\- Quand je pense que tu râles quand c'est moi qui dit ça… marmonna doucement Chris, faisant rire sa mère. Mais je comprends, et je ne prendrais pas le risque de modifier le Futur d'où tu viens.

Piper prit une légère inspiration, prenant les mains de Chris dans les siennes. Le jeune homme se crispa légèrement, plus habitué à ce genre de contact, mais il ne se dégagea pas.

\- Quand il avait quatorze ans, ton jeune toi a commencé à faire des cauchemars… dit-elle doucement. Des cauchemars de ta vie à _toi_ , à commencer par le souvenir de ma mort.

Le demi-Fondateur ferma les yeux, empêchant la scène de se rejouer dans sa tête une seconde fois.

\- C'est ce rêve qui m'a sauvé la vie, reprit sa mère. Chris l'a fait la nuit précédant le jour de l'attaque, alors nous nous sommes arrangés pour être tous présent au Manoir ce jour-là. Enfin, quand je dis tous, c'est Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Wyatt, ton père, toi et moi. Nous avons pu vaincre les démons sans aucune blessure.

\- Comment est-il possible que le jeune Chris est des souvenirs de _ma_ vie ? questionna le cadet Halliwell. Normalement, il aurait dû récupérer mes souvenirs qu'au moment où je retournerais dans le Futur…

Sa mère détourna les yeux sans répondre, mais Chris comprit sans mal. La seule explication pour que son jeune lui récupère ses souvenirs alors qu'il n'était pas retourné dans le Futur était qu'il ne retourne _pas_ dans le Futur.

\- Je suis mort, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il doucement.

Piper se tendit, mais elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, acquiesçant doucement.

\- Le jour de ta naissance est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, mais également l'un des plus douloureux, dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Ton jeune toi est né, et si tu savais comme je t'aime. Mais c'est le jour où tu es mort, et ce que j'ai ressenti en l'apprenant, c'était…

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

Chris soupira doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter silencieusement.

\- Ce n'est rien, maman, souffla-t-il. Je suis prêt à mourir pour protéger Wyatt, et si ma… mort à pu le sauver, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais…, commença-t-elle avant de déglutir. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était pour protéger Wyatt.

\- C'est soit pour protéger Wyatt, soit pour sauver l'une d'entre vous, dit Chris, telle une évidence. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis là pour sauver le Futur, pas pour me sauver moi.

Sa mère ne répondit rien, s'agrippant à lui avec plus de forces.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes ainsi avant que Piper ne se détache doucement de son fils, effaçant les traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues.

\- Me faire réconforter par mon fils venu du Futur pour sauver son frère ne faisant pas partie de mes plans en venant ici, dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. Je vais ajouter une chose sur…, et après, nous n'en reparlerons plus.

Son fils acquiesça, ne souhaitant pas non plus s'épiloguer sur sa mort prochaine.

\- Tu n'es pas totalement parti, lui dit Piper. Chris te ressemble de plus en plus, et j'en suis fière. La vie serait moins drôle sans tes répliques sarcastiques.

\- Et… commença le demi-Fondateur avec hésitation.

\- Et ? répéta sa mère, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Comment est Wyatt ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Impulsif, têtu, parfois impatient, un peu bourru, énuméra l'aînée Halliwell avec un sourire tendre. Extrêmement protecteur envers son petit-frère. Mais il est profondément _bon_.

\- Leur lien ? questionna Chris.

\- Aussi puissant et indestructible que celui qui tu partageais avec ton Wyatt, j'imagine, haussa des épaules Piper. Je pense que l'on ne sait pas tout, sur votre lien. Ils doivent nous cacher certaines choses, ces deux-là. Plus facile de faire les quatre cents coups si on ne sait pas réellement de quoi ils sont capables ensemble, c'est sûr.

Chris ricana légèrement et toutes les bêtises que son frère et lui avaient pu faire plus jeunes lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Tu retrouveras ton frère, Chris, sois en certain, souffla doucement sa mère, le faisant sourire.

Le silence dura quelques minutes, confortable, mais Chris avait autre chose à demander :

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es là… dit-il.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour te voir, répondit sa mère.

\- Si tu pouvais développer ta pensée… la poussa légèrement son cadet. Il n'y a qu'avec Wyatt que je peux deviner ce qu'il veut faire en un coup d'œil.

\- Si j'ai bien écrit la formule, je suis arrivée le jour où Phoebe et Paige m'ont dit que tu étais mon fils, exact ? demanda-t-elle, et Chris acquiesça. Je sais aussi que tu avais prévu de m'éviter pendant quelques temps.

\- Je ne voulais…

\- Christopher, le coupa sa mère, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais faire ça. Tu ne voulais pas devenir proche de moi pour retourner dans un endroit où je ne suis pas.

Le demi-Fondateur grimaça avant d'acquiescer.

\- Sache donc que ce n'est pas un problème, poursuivit sa mère. Tu ne retourneras pas dans en endroit où je ne suis pas. Et même si la Piper qui vient à peine d'apprendre être enceinte de son deuxième enfant n'est pas encore tout à fait ta mère, elle t'aime.

Son cadet détourna les yeux, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire, ramenant son visage en face du sien d'une main.

\- Elle a dit des choses horribles, qu'elle va regretter toute sa vie, dit Piper d'une voix cassée. Mais elle t'aime autant qu'elle aime Wyatt, que ce soit toi ou ta petite version. Et c'est elle qui devra apprendre à vivre avec ton absence.

Piper ferma quelques secondes les yeux, refoulant ses larmes.

\- Profites d'être dans ce temps pour te rapprocher de notre famille, Chris, souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Je vais essayer… céda son fils. Mais en ce qui concerne Léo…

\- Tu ne peux rien me promettre, je sais, compléta Piper. Et je ne te demande rien. Ta relation avec Léo changera dans le Futur, mais je ne vais pas te brusquer. Il y a eu trop de choses entre vous pour que tu lui pardonnes tout de suite, je le sais.

Chris acquiesça, et Piper se leva, l'embrassant sur le front au passage.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille, par contre, dit-elle. Rester ici trop longtemps pourrait être dangereux. Et j'ai deux fils hyper protecteur qui vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas rapidement.

Bien qu'il veuille la garder près de lui, le demi-Fondateur ne dit rien, se levant à son tour.

\- Tu as une formule pour rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Evidemment, répondit-t-elle en fouillant ses poches.

Elle se stoppa soudainement en tâtant les poches de sa veste, et grimaça.

\- Je l'ai oublié dans le grenier, dit-elle, confuse.

Chris eu un petit rire, même pas étonné. Sa mère pouvait être si tête en l'air, parfois…

\- Au lieu de te moquer, aide moi ! le gronda légèrement Piper.

Chris ricana encore quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux, se concentrant pour trouver une formule adéquate.

 _Famille du Futur_

 _Famille du Passé,_

 _Esprit, faites que cette mère égarée,_

 _Retrouve sa place dans l'endroit sûr._

Le Triquestre s'activa instantanément, tirant un sourire fier à la mère du Deux-Fois-Béni.

\- Tu as toujours été bon, pour les formules, dit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Elle s'avança vers le portail, se retournant une dernière fois vers son fils.

\- Bonne chance, Peanut, lui souhaita-t-elle. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, et que je suis très fière de toi.

Chris acquiesça, et sa mère traversa le portail, qui se referma derrière elle.

Le jeune homme soupira légèrement, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, se demandant s'il avait imaginé toute cette rencontre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait _pas_ rêvé.

Il avait réussi à sauver son frère, et encore mieux, aucun membre de sa famille n'était décédé.

Il secoua la tête, et au même moment, la porte du grenier s'ouvrit.

\- Chris ? fit Piper avec hésitation en entrant dans la pièce. Je me doute que tu n'en a pas très envie, mais… est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Chris se tourna vers l'aînée Halliwell, son regard descendant sur son ventre, où son jeune lui se développait doucement.

\- Pas de problème, maman, dit-il, ne remarquant pas son lapsus.

En face de lui, Piper cilla, surprise, mais elle sourit, heureuse.

C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait apporter à Chris, après des mois de mensonges et de suspicions : _l'Amour d'une mère_.

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir ! _


End file.
